villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gorast
Gorast 'is one of the villains in the ''BIONICLE series. She also serves as the tertiary antagonist in the 2008 storyline alongside the two Makuta, Icarax and Antroz ans well as the minor villain in The Mutran Chronicles and Brothers in Arms. She was a Makuta of the Tren Krom Penisula and a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Gorast was the only member of the Brotherhood who was completely loyal to her leader, Teridax as she went along with all his evil plans since she was the first to side with him during his attempt to take over the organization. In the 2015 storyline, Gorast was revived as one of the Shadow Revenants by Teridax and she and the other Shadow Revenants aided him and their allies, Kulta and his Skull Army on finding the Mask of Creation before becoming the leader alongside Pridak of the revived Brotherhood of Makuta following Teridax's banishment. She was voiced by Jean Louisa Kelly, who also voiced as Waspix in the animated series. History Past Prior to the main event of the main story, Gorast and the other Makuta were created by the Great Beings. Later, she eventually became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, whose task was to manage the Matoran universe population by creating various Rahi. 80,000 years later; when the Brotherhood of Makuta learned that the Barraki and their army were attempting to overthrow the Great Spirit Mata Nui, they immediately rallied their army Death During the final confrontation between the Toa Uniters, Ekimu, the Elemental Creatures and Umarak who have became the Destroyer, Pridak and Gorast arrived into the chamber as Gorast was the first to saw the Mask of Control Personality Gorast is a hot-blooded, aggressive and brutal Makuta. She was also fanatically loyal to her master, Makuta Teridax since she was the first to sided with him during his takeover and when Teridax ushered the Plan, she was very confident that his plan will succeed. She went so far as to idolize Teridax for his cunning and ruthless roles. It was until at the time Teridax eventually betrayed her, which shocked her. Powers & Abilities Trivia *Gorast was the first and only female canister set that did not have blue as her primary color. *On some of the 2008 BIONICLE ''online games, Gorast was mistaken as a male, though Gorast is officially female by the ''LEGO Group. *Gorast was once nearly trampled by a Tahtorak during her expedition in the island of Stelt. *Gorast also have the similar characteristics with Ellen Mira Mathers from Date a Live : **Both are the right-hand servants of the main antagonists (Isaac Ray Peram Westcott and Makuta Teridax) as both have no problems of serving them well. **Both were known for their violent and sadistic personalities as they were known to slaughtered their enemies in a brutal and cold-blooded way. **Both are female members of their respective organizations (Brotherhood of Makuta and Deux.Ex.Machina Industries). *Gorast also shared the same characteristics of Mylene Pharaoh from Bakugan: New Vestroia. **Both are the only female members of their respective organizations. **Both are completely loyal to their leaders. **'Both have the strained relationship with some of the male members (Krika and Shadow Prove respectively). *She was also similar with Bellatrix Gallery Imageo.jpg Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Murderer Category:Military Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Minor Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Aliens Category:Lego Villains Category:Sadists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Rivals Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Disciplinarians Category:Control Freaks Category:Hypocrites Category:Fanatics Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mongers Category:Strategic Category:Obsessed Category:Destroyers Category:Terrorists Category:Fighter Category:Barbarian Category:Power Hungry Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Book Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Mutilators Category:Monsters Category:Suicidal Category:Revived Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Undead Category:Damned Souls Category:Leader Category:Ferals Category:Enforcer Category:Warlords Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Psychopath Category:Delusional Category:Nihilists Category:Game Changer Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Deceased Category:Mentally Ill Category:Elementals Category:Homicidal Category:Betrayed Category:Remorseful Category:Stalkers Category:Tyrants Category:Egotist Category:Archenemy Category:Criminals Category:Evil Creation